


I'd Do Anything

by UltraviolentDelights



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraviolentDelights/pseuds/UltraviolentDelights
Summary: Tom is in his senior year of high school, and he's determined to make this year his.Until he meets Mark Hoppus, the older brother of Anne, his best friend's girlfriend.Combine Mark with bullies, one night stands, questionable after school programs and broken noses... what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Blink fic. I've changed some aspects of how Tom and Mark meet, and some of it really diverges from real life.
> 
> I don't know how long this fic will be, but I'm just writing this for fun!

The teen sat up quickly, his eyes aching from sleep and his mouth dry, morning breath coating his tongue like a bad aftertaste. He shook his black mane, rubbing his eyes vigorously, glancing at the clock and groaning.

 

He looked to the girl sleeping soundly next to him, and his dick gave a twitch. He was tempted to wake her up as well and indulge in a little bit of early morning delight, but he knew he could never stick around long for that.

 

After all, it was the first day of his senior year, and he couldn’t miss that, as much as he wanted to.

 

Tom DeLonge shook his head again and quietly got off the bed, grabbing the bottle of vodka and taking a huge swig, wincing and gagging at the strong taste, but the vodka had done its desired effect: woke him up enough to function.

 

“Yup, that worked,” he murmured amusedly to himself, before locating his pants, shirt, and skateboard, and slipped his leather jacket on, tiptoeing out of the dorm room.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, a car engine thrummed, and a steering wheel vibrated under a set of fingers that belonged to a young man named Mark Hoppus. He pushed the gas pedal, laughing as he zoomed down the street and almost mowed down an old woman. She shook her tiny wrinkled fist after him, and he laughed, continuing on his way to the high school.

 

He pulled into the lot with a screech, parking with perfect precision, and looked over at the passenger seat, where his sister Anne was glaring, clutching the ‘oh shit’ handle.

 

“Mark, you absolute prick!” Anne yelled, hitting her older brother in the arm, all the while smiling. Her voice may have been angry, but her face told a different story.

 

“Yeah yeah, tell me how much you hate me later. Now get out, squirt.” Mark smiled and leaned over, opening the door on Anne’s side.

 

Anne rolled her eyes but got out, slamming the door. She turned and leaned down, so that she could see Mark. “Don’t forget, Kerry is driving me home after school so you don't need to come and get me.”

 

Mark nodded and Anne tapped the roof of the car, stepping back as Mark zoomed out of the parking lot. 

 

Shaking her head, Anne turned and walked toward the doors.

 

Mark tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, getting impatient waiting for the light to turn green. He really had nothing else to do today, but that didn’t mean he still didn’t have plans.

 

Okay, well, the  _ potential  _ for plans. Mark really didn’t have very many friends here in San Diego, since he was new and all that, but damn if he didn’t at least  _ try _ to make some.

 

The light turned green and just as Mark hit the gas pedal, a whirl of black and white and denim flew past the front of his car and fell over, effectively scaring the shit out of him and causing him to fly into a panic.

 

Mark got out of the car and walked around to the front bumper, only to see a lanky kid with black hair rubbing the back of his head, a slightly broken skateboard slowly rolling away from him.

 

“Christ, what the fuck dude? Didn’t you see the light telling you  _ not  _ to go?” Mark held out his hand and the kid looked up, scowling as he took it.

 

“No, I was too busy thinking about banging your mom,” the kid retorted, his accent throwing Mark off. Standing up and brushing himself off, the teen glared at him. “The fuck were you doing anyway, going that fast? You  _ trying _ to kill someone?”

 

“Only myself.” Mark joked and the kid shot him a weird look, before turning around, searching for his skateboard.

 

“You seen my boar-- oh fuck. Fuck!” The kid walked over to the bent out board and snatched it up, surveying the damage. He turned to Mark, his expression furious. 

 

“Dude, you’re gonna pay for this.” 

 

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but the kid turned away and continued to walk, chucking the board into a nearby ditch. 

 

He wanted to go after the kid for some odd reason, like to check on him, make sure he didn’t pass out, but the way the kid had looked at him told him to just leave it be. So he shrugged and got back into the car, settling into his seat as the light turned red.

 

“Great,” he sighed, letting his head bang against the steering wheel.

 

*******

 

By the time Tom had got to school, he was twenty minutes late.

 

So he took his time walking to U.S. History, smiling when he walked into the classroom and the teacher glared at him, but pointed him to a desk by his friend, Kerry Key, who looked him up and down skeptically.

 

“Tom, you look like hell,” Kerry observed, watching as Tom slid into the desk, his face stony.

 

“I’m running on less than an hour of sleep, my mouth tastes like vodka, and my dick hurts. Not to mention, I got ran over by some idiot who broke my board, so yeah, you could say I look like hell, but for good reason.” Tom slid low in his seat until his face rested on the desk, closing his eyes.

 

Kerry snorted, flicking a small piece of paper from his notebook at Tom. “Was it the same girl as last time? Oh god, what’s her name? Jane?”

 

Tom groaned and sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes. “Hell no. I don’t even remember her name, dude.”

 

Kerry tsked, flicking another piece. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

 

“And you’re a dumbass.” Tom sighed again, banging his head against the desk. “Kill me.”

 

“Nah. I enjoy seeing you suffer.” Kerry began folding a large piece of paper absentmindedly, letting things fall silent between them for a minute or so before he spoke again. “You gonna come to the party at Anne’s tonight? Might be fun.”

 

Tom didn’t answer, which annoyed Kerry. He poked at him, and Tom let out a huge snore, his arm falling limply at his side. 

 

Kerry laughed and let his friend sleep, going back to his notes.

 

When Tom woke up, the classroom was empty except for him and who he assumed was the teacher, who was standing by his desk, tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“Tom DeLonge?” she said, and Tom blinked and craned his neck to look up at her, plastering a kiss ass smile on his face.

 

“Yes?” he said sweetly, his stomach dropping when the older woman’s frown seemed to deepen. It seemed his charms weren’t going to work on her. 

 

Tough shit.

 

“I expect the next time you come into my classroom that you’ll be on time and not twenty minutes late, do you understand?” she said sternly, her foot stopping and her glare unwavering.

 

Tom swallowed and nodded his head, slowly grabbing his backpack and getting up from the desk. “Yes, completely, its crystal clear.” He turned and hurried out of the classroom, slightly shaking as he blended into the crowd of students.

 

Not many people scared Tom, but this teacher made him shake in his sneakers. And he’d already pissed her off on the first day.

 

Sighing, Tom dug in his pockets and found the scrap of paper he was looking for, the one that held his new locker and its combination. Apparently, his locker from the year before had fallen victim to an unfortunate and very weird accident over the summer, something involving a ramp and some chemicals and a group of nerds.

 

Tom didn’t question it, since that old locker sat right next to a group of unsavory people who liked to pick on him for the stupidest stuff, and he’d hoped this year would be different. 

 

Apparently, that wouldn’t be the case as he bumped into a large mass, which turned out to be the leader of said group of unsavory people.

 

“Well, lookie here. Hello Thomas,” the large mass snickered, and Tom cursed inside his head, holding his backpack tighter. 

 

“Hello Chase. What do you want?” Tom said, trying to inch away from the other teen but found himself blocked on both sides.

 

“I want some money for lunch. I wonder… Do you have any, pretty boy?” Chase sniggered, his group of friends doing the same thing, and Tom’s temple twitched. He wasn’t going to start off the year like this. 

 

So he sneered and took a step forward, looking Chase in his beady little eyes, and laughed.

 

“Really Chase? Bullying me, on the first day of school? I was hoping for some character development here, maybe personality growth, or even a little bit of weight loss but--” Tom never got to finish his sentence, because a fist stopped him right in his tracks. 

 

He yelped as he heard it crack, holding his nose as warm red blood flowed freely from his nostrils, dripping down his nose like something out of a fucking Stephen King book.

 

“Watch it DeLonge. Next time it’ll be your legs.” Chase stormed off, his cronies following after him, leaving Tom in the middle of the hallway, bleeding.

 

“‘Next time it’ll be your LEGS,’” Tom mimicked in a high pitched voice, stumbling to the nearest bathroom and grabbing a bunch of paper towels, holding them up to his nose.

 

“What a fucking dick cheese.” Tom looked in the mirror, inspecting his nose, and saw it indeed was broken. “Dammit.” He poked it, and winced as pain shot through it, and he sighed, placing his hands on either side of his nose, flat, and counted internally before setting it back.

 

“FUCK!” Tom yelled, grabbing the sink as his nose throbbed even more, groaning as his breathing turned to normal. He washed his hands just as he heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of second period and he turned and kicked the trash can.

 

Today was just not his day, that much was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mark, I’m serious. You can’t be here, you’ll ruin it.” Anne followed her brother into the kitchen, her face stony. “It’s my party.”

 

Mark just sniggered and grabbed some bread out of the bread box and the peanut butter from the cupboard. “So? Mom isn’t going to be home, and I don’t have anywhere else to go. Can’t leave you here all alone, unsupervised with a bunch of kids.” He waggled his eyebrows and turned away from his sister, making himself a sandwich. “Someone could get hurt.”

 

Anne made a little noise that was somewhere between frustration and resignation. She couldn’t argue with his logic, even though their mom was well aware of the party itself. 

 

But that wasn’t the point. She didn’t want Mark cramping her style. Even if he would blend in… sort of.

 

“You promise you won’t make things weird? No constant dick jokes? No stupid stunts?” Anne said, her voice defeated.

 

Mark smiled again as he put the lid back on the peanut butter, leaning against the counter and taking a bite of his sandwich. “I can’t promise that, but I’ll try not to cramp your style, squirt.”

 

Anne rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering under her breath. 

 

Mark was still smiling as she left, and ate the rest of his sandwich in peace.

 

********

 

“Tom?” 

 

Tom stopped strumming his guitar and turned his head towards the door. “Yeah Mom?”

 

Connie stepped into the room smiling, standing near the desk. “How was school?” 

 

Tom sniffed and winced, turning back to his guitar, adjusting the strings. “It was fine, I guess.”

 

He heard his mom move, and the bed dipped behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he ignored it, hoping she wouldn’t bring up the fact his nose looked busted.

 

“Just fine?”

 

Tom closed his eyes but didn’t face his mom, knowing that she had called his bluff. “Alright, it was shi-- I mean, crappy. It was bad.”

 

She rubbed his shoulder, and sighed. “Still the same kids?”

 

Tom scoffed and stopped fiddling with his guitar, turning to face his mom. “Yeah. That idiot Chase. Broke my fucking nose.” Tom cringed as the word slipped out and his mom gave him a disapproving look, but sighed.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Tom. You won’t let me call the school or organize a meeting with his parents, and he’s just going to escalate. Why won’t you let me help?” 

 

“Because,” Tom got up and placed his guitar on its stand carefully, standing aside from the bed, “I don’t snitch.”

 

Connie sighed and got up, walking towards the door. She stopped and turned to him. “Are you going to handle it then?”

 

Tom nodded and began fiddling with stuff on his desk, wishing his mom would leave. It’s not that he didn’t appreciate what she was trying to do, he just felt he needed to do it his way.

 

“If you’re sure.” She smiled sadly and then left, closing the door behind her.

 

Tom flopped onto his bed, turning on his side and looking at his alarm clock. Anne’s party wouldn’t be for another hour or so and he was bored out of his mind.

 

What to do?

 

A smile broke at the corners of his mouth as he got up and went to go take his board out of the closet, but remembered sadly that it was in a ditch just a block away.

 

“Fucking stupid idiot.” Tom slammed the door and flopped yet again on his bed, angry. What the fuck had been that guy’s problem anyway?

 

Fuck it. He’d go get his board and see if Kerry’s cousin could fix it.

 

Tom got up and slid on his jacket, closing the door behind him as he set off in search of his board.

Meanwhile, Mark cruised down the street, bored to death. His plans to make plans had flopped, and he was sent out to go get extra snacks for Anne’s party.

 

After a few minutes or so he came to the stoplight where he’d had the run in with the kid on a skateboard, and stopped, waiting for the light to turn green yet again. 

 

He briefly wondered for a moment whether or not the kid had left his board, which by the looks of it, had been a pretty good one. Mark thought it an awful shame to leave it and not at least  _ try  _ to fix it up.

 

Completely pulling an illegal u turn, Mark slowly drove down the way the kid had walked to when he chucked his board, and stopped just a few feet from the ditch. He parked and got out, searching in the grass surrounding the area until he found it, split just a little down the middle, resting on a pile of garbage.

 

“Yuck.” Mark tentatively grabbed the semi broken board and shivered in disgust when his hand grazed the pile, cringing all the way back to his car.

 

He set the board in the trunk and got in the car, making another u turn and catching the green light, speeding off to his house.

 

And just as he was speeding off, a weary Tom DeLonge walked up to the ditch and found his board missing, letting out a frustrated yell as he walked away, all the way to Anne’s party.

 

*****

 

Anne peered out the living room window every few minutes or so, wondering when her idiot brother would be back. People had already started showing up, even though the party didn’t start for another thirty minutes, and she was getting frantic. The snacks she had set out were quickly disappearing, and it was only a matter of time before someone spiked the pop.

 

“Goddamnit, Mark.” She closed the curtain and turned away, searching for her boyfriend in the group of people in the living room, locating him near the doorway.

 

“Hey Kerry.” She walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. Kerry turned around and smiled.

 

“Hey, this is going great, don’t you think?” Kerry took a sip of his drink and scrunched his face up, looking into the cup. “I think I just drank cigarette water.”

 

Anne laughed and took the cup from him, pushing past a group of people coming in the front door, making her way outside to the street, pouring the water into a gutter.

 

A pair of headlights peeked around the street corner and Anne looked up, seeing Mark’s car pull into the driveway, music blaring and a cigarette tucked between his fingers, singing and smiling.

 

Anne walked over and hit the top of the car, scaring Mark and he shut it off, opening the door to glare at his sister. 

 

“The fuck’s your problem?” Mark scowled, finishing the last of his cigarette and climbing out the car to flick it into the street. “You should be nice to me, you know. I’m your older brother, cherish me!”

 

Anne rolled her eyes but looked past Mark into the car, looking for the snacks. “Did you get them?”

 

Mark nodded and opened the door to the back seat, grabbing a couple of bags and handing them to Anne. “Now don’t say I don’t ever do anything for you.”

 

“Ha ha.” Anne shot him a sarcastic look and went inside, a chorus of cheers following her as she brought in the snacks.

 

Mark watched his sister leave and leaned against the car, pulling out another cigarette. He’d originally been set on the idea of interacting with people at the party, thinking there would be a few people his age that really hadn’t been invited, but he’d been wrong. 

 

It seemed that when Anne threw parties, she threw them well. ‘Well’ meaning semi straightlaced and organized.

 

Mark sighed and watched as the moon rose in the sky, finishing off the last of his cigarette. He flicked it without looking and heard a yelp from behind him, and he whipped around, coming face to face with a kid holding his cheek that looked vaguely familiar.

 

“Dude, you alright?” Mark asked, and the kid let go of his cheek and glared at him, and it clicked. This was the kid Mark had accidentally run over and broken his board earlier.

 

“I’m fine. You should watch where you’re flicking those fucking things, you goddamn dingbat.” The kid’s eyebrows scrunched together, and he cocked his head slightly. “Hey, aren’t you--”

 

“--The dude that ran you over earlier today? Yeah. Nice to meet you, I’m Mark.” Mark extended his hand and the kid reluctantly shook it, his eyes still wary.

 

“Tom DeLonge.” Tom’s eyes flicked behind Mark to the party going on, and he smirked. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you a little old for a high school party?”

 

Mark frowned, scratching his head. “Is it that obvious?” 

 

Tom laughed nodded. “Dude, you could be my dad.” 

 

“Could not. I’m only 21.”

 

“No shit?” Tom kicked at the ground and looked at Mark. “You know Anne?”

 

“She’s my sister.” Mark smiled as Tom’s face looked utterly shocked.

 

“She’s never mentioned you. Where’ve you been?” Tom leaned against the car, facing Mark as Mark pulled out another cigarette, lighting it.

 

“College. I dropped out and came here to stay with our mom. I don’t really know anyone here, so I’m just stuck at this party.” Mark inhaled and blew smoke away from Tom, who’s face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“Those can kill you, you know.” Mark laughed and took another drag, facing Tom. 

 

“Really? I wasn’t aware.” Tom rolled his eyes and began fiddling with his pockets, bored.

 

Mark noticed Tom’s fidgeting and commented on it. “You can go inside, you know. You don’t have to stay out here with me. I’m old, remember?” Tom laughed then shook his head, sighing.

 

“I wanted to come to the party, but I’m just not feeling it anymore. Plus,” Tom sunk to the ground, sitting with his legs crisscrossed, staring at the lawn, “it seems boring. It’s the same old thing, same old people. Nothing’s different.”

 

Mark thought for a moment, and sat down next to Tom, stretching his legs out. “Yeah. Being old is like that.”

 

Tom giggled, and looked at Mark. “I thought you said you weren’t old? So which is it? Either you’re old or you’re young, it can’t be both.”

 

“Who says it can’t? Look,” Mark turned and pointed at the streetlight a few feet away. “If I was to climb that thing, I could make it up easy, no problem, because I have stamina. But getting back down? Nope. I’d break my back in the process, it would take too much effort cause I’m old. That’s what your twenties are like.” 

 

“So… basically, you can be old and young at the same time? What kind of stupid shit is that?” Tom snorted picking up a pebble and throwing it into the grass. “I’ve never heard of that in my life.”

 

“It’s because you’re twelve.”

 

“I’m actually seventeen thank you very much.” Tom huffed and grinned devilishly, looking at the streetlight. 

 

“You know what would be really cool, Mark?” 

 

Mark flicked his cigarette and sighed. “What?”

 

“If you climbed that streetlight.” Tom’s grin grew wider as Mark’s eyes did, and Mark shook his head.

 

“Fuck no. That’s insane. I’m not doing it.” Mark went to get up but Tom grabbed him by the arm, not letting go.

 

“If you do it, I’ll call it even on my board. You make it up to the top, you don’t gotta buy me a new one. You pussy out, I’ll keep harassing you cause I know where you live now. Your choice.” Tom’s face hurt from smiling, but he found the whole situation amusing. After all, what choice did Mark have? 

 

Mark seemed to be weighing his options. He didn’t even know this kid, but he was right: he did still owe him a board. Plus, if he refused, he’d be considered a pussy (even though that really shouldn’t matter, but still). 

 

Mark bit his lip and sighed. “Fine, fuck it. But if I die, I’ll make sure Anne holds you accountable, you devious little shit.” 

 

Tom laughed and let go of Mark, getting up and following him over to the tall streetlight, watching as Mark began doing ridiculous stretches. 

 

“What the hell are you doing? You’re not running a marathon, ya idiot. Do it already.” Tom laughed and Mark glared at him, shaking his arms as he stepped closer to the streetlight, lifting one foot onto the pole, and hoisted himself up, his body shaking slightly as he continued up, slowly but surely.

 

Tom, meanwhile, was watching from below, trying not to laugh. He couldn’t believe this dude was actually doing it, and it was taking everything in him to not bust out laughing.

 

“You doing okay?” Tom called out, his voice strained from laughter, and he heard Mark grunt in response as he neared the top.

 

“I’m just peachy fucking keen.” Mark called back, finally reaching the top. “Ha! I made it!” He began making his way back down, as Tom watched, utterly bewildered.

 

“Well, shit. You actually did it, Hoppus.” Tom snickered and Mark punched the air, slightly turning. 

 

“Suck it, DeLonge.” Mark moved his foot down, and felt his stomach drop when he felt nothing but air and before he knew it, he was falling five feet down, landing hard, pain shooting in his ankles.

 

“Fuck!” Mark yelled, rolling on the ground in pain, and Tom panicked, running towards Mark, kneeling down.

 

“Holy shit, are you okay?!” Tom asked worriedly, and Mark narrowed his eyes, his face screwed up in pain.

 

“No, I’m actually fucking far from it!” Mark tried sitting up, moving his legs as little as possible, looking to the house.

 

“You’re gonna have to go get Anne. I think I broke my ankles.”


End file.
